The heart of a computer's long term memory is an assembly that is referred to as a magnetic disk drive. The magnetic disk drive includes a rotating magnetic disk, write and read heads that are suspended by a suspension arm adjacent to a surface of the rotating magnetic disk and an actuator that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The read and write heads are directly located on a slider that has an air bearing surface (ABS). The suspension arm biases the slider toward the surface of the disk, and when the disk rotates, air adjacent to the disk moves along with the surface of the disk. The slider flies over the surface of the disk on a cushion of this moving air. When the slider rides on the air bearing, the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic transitions to and reading magnetic transitions from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
The write head can include a magnetic write pole and a magnetic return pole, the write pole having a much smaller cross section at the ABS than the return pole. The magnetic write pole and return pole are magnetically connected with one another at a region removed from the ABS. An electrically conductive write coil induces a magnetic flux through the write coil. This results in a magnetic write field being emitted toward the adjacent magnetic medium, the write field being substantially perpendicular to the surface of the medium (although it can be canted somewhat, such as by a trailing shield located near the write pole). The magnetic write field locally magnetizes the medium and then travels through the medium and returns to the write head at the location of the return pole where it is sufficiently spread out and weak that it does not erase previously recorded bits of data.
A magnetoresistive sensor such as a GMR or TMR sensor can be employed for sensing magnetic fields from the rotating magnetic disk. The sensor includes a nonmagnetic conductive layer, or barrier layer, sandwiched between first and second ferromagnetic layers, referred to as a pinned layer and a free layer. First and second leads are connected to the sensor for conducting a sense current therethrough. The magnetization of the pinned layer is pinned perpendicular to the air bearing surface (ABS) and the magnetic moment of the free layer is located parallel to the ABS, but free to rotate in response to external magnetic fields. The magnetization of the pinned layer is typically pinned by exchange coupling with an antiferromagnetic layer.
The thickness of the spacer layer is chosen to be less than the mean free path of conduction electrons through the sensor. With this arrangement, a portion of the conduction electrons is scattered by the interfaces of the spacer layer with each of the pinned and free layers. When the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers are parallel with respect to one another, scattering is minimal and when the magnetizations of the pinned and free layer are antiparallel, scattering is maximized. Changes in scattering alter the resistance of the spin valve sensor in proportion to cos Θ, where Θ is the angle between the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers. In a read mode the resistance of the spin valve sensor changes proportionally to the magnitudes of the magnetic fields from the rotating disk. When a sense current is conducted through the spin valve sensor, resistance changes cause potential changes that are detected and processed as playback signals.
In order to increase data density, the size of the read and write head must be constantly reduced. More specifically, one of the parameters that directly affect data density is the track width of the read and write heads. The width of the write pole defines the track width of data recording. Therefore, in order to increase data density the width of the write pole must be reduced. Unfortunately, the amount by which the width of the write pole can be reduced has been limited by current photolithographic and other manufacturing processes. Therefore, there remains a need for a method or process that can allow a write pole to be formed with a very narrow track width in spite of the limitations of photolithography and other manufacturing processes.